<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>墨水花 by Driver233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327493">墨水花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233'>Driver233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi Ackerman, M/M, Omega Levi Ackerman, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当我们在讨论Mappa 里维为什么那么胖时，我们不妨当作他是刚生完孩子吧<br/>ABO背景前提，艾伦出走后一年利威尔怀孕生产的那点事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>墨水花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>墨水花</p><p>“非常抱歉啊，又过来打扰你了，我说那封信你看了没有？”<br/>“我看了，就按他说的做吧。”<br/>“你确定吗？利威尔，现在你的身体可不同以前了，再一味纵容他恐怕连你自己都要搭进去。”<br/>被说中的男人下意识摸摸圆滚滚的肚子，里面的小生命回应似的动了一下。他叹了口气，注视着对方仅剩的一只眼说道：“反正很快就要生了，算上恢复期，时间应该来得及，不管怎样，把他带回来的人必须是我。”<br/>神情疲惫的现任团长把新分配的育婴物品放到一边，如今岛上物资充足，糖和奶在小小的房间里堆成小山。她坐到床边，轻轻握住战友的手，看向他：“你这是何必呢？我早就劝过打掉孩子，你非但不听还不让艾伦知道你怀孕的事，你这自我感动给谁看？”<br/>躺在床上的男人直起身子正色道：“我才没有自我感动，这孩子该不该留我心里有数，我可以告诉你韩吉，从决定生下他到现在，我一直都没有后悔过。”<br/>韩吉被迫认同地点头，接着不依不饶地问：“那为什么不告诉艾伦，他是孩子父亲，他有责任知道这些，也好让他脑子清醒清醒，知道自己在干什么混账事。”</p><p>利威尔翻了个白眼：“你还是天真了，你以为那家伙是拿骨肉就能够要挟的吗？这个怪物撞破笼子是早晚的事，我将来要做的就是亲手抓他回来。”<br/>韩吉揉揉额头，最近的大小麻烦事让她焦头烂额：“唉，总而言之我们还是太被动了，如果我反应再快一些，或许就能提前知道艾伦的行动了。”<br/>“别太逼自己，或许人家根本就不想让你知道，和我一样。”利威尔看向虚掩的窗外，细雨敲打着窗户，玻璃上映出一张憔悴的脸，肚子里的孩子寄生虫一样每分每秒榨取着他的精力和精神，孩子越长越大而母体却渐渐坍缩下去。</p><p>这次怀孕的确是对艾伦纵容的结果，从他们正式结合那天起哪次房事不是做足了保险，细想起来还不是被少年人那泫然欲泣的脸蛊惑了，或许是酒的作用或许是海鲜，反正那天晚上在外面喝地醉醺醺的艾伦靠在他怀里哭，哭累了就亲他，亲着亲着就亲到了床上，接下来的事发生得理所当然又顺理成章。<br/>直到艾伦不辞而别的那天，他的身体出现不适，韩吉立刻察觉出情况不妙，带他在马来看了医生，才正式断定是怀孕。从医院出来回到住所发生了什么，韩吉问了什么他都不记得了，<br/>那个大夫看透一切的冷漠眼神他倒是记得清清楚楚，哦，他一定觉得他是一个被抛弃的愚蠢可怜omega，竟然还要大发善心替混账alpha生孩子。<br/>他以为自己这辈子都用不上那个子宫了。</p><p>“最近小家伙顶着我的胃，我根本吃不下东西，你把这些补品带给希斯托利亚一些，省得浪费。”在韩吉临走前，他指着放在床边的东西说道。<br/>“好的吧。这下可好，调查兵团现在有两位准妈妈了。”韩吉苦笑，她走到门口还不忘嘱咐道：“最近我还要和爱尔敏商量对策，你好好照顾自己，换洗衣服和信息素抑制剂每天会及时发放，如果胸痛的话别忘了招呼我，羊水破了也及时告诉我千万别自己忍着……”<br/>“切，行了，你当我是三岁小孩吗?”利威尔的神情窘迫起来。<br/>“产妇可比小孩都脆弱哦。”韩吉莞尔一笑，带上了门。</p><p>利威尔是在水房附近被爱尔敏撞见的。<br/>金发少年规规矩矩敬了礼，关心地问了几句，尽管他已经足够克制，利威尔还是能感觉到那目光在他的胸部和肚子上飘忽不定。这正好也是他不愿出门的的原因之一，士兵长挺着胸脯肚子在军团里走来走去实属尴尬，从显怀那段时间起利威尔已经对奇怪的注目礼有了心理准备，但士兵们好奇又同情的目光依旧让他不适。韩吉曾经劝过他是否要移居别处他拒绝了，他已经嗅到了兵团内部山雨欲来的不详预兆，如果没有他的话让本来就忙得不可开交的韩吉只会更加难办吧。</p><p>“兵长要出门转转吗？”金发少年也没什么精神，或许是发小的不辞而别让他很沮丧吧，“我陪着您吧，有什么需要的，我会尽力代劳。”<br/>他们都把我当成弱势群体。想到这儿，利威尔脸黑了一下：“没有，我就是想上个厕所。”<br/>金发少年点点头犹豫了一下问他：“抱歉，我冒昧地问下兵长，艾伦和你交往时有没有透露什么信息，一点暗示也好。”<br/>利威尔摇头：“如果他愿意告诉我，我也不会变成这样站在你面前了。”<br/>“啊，抱歉。”爱尔敏低下了头，利威尔扶着肚子的样子实属让人唏嘘。他实在不明白艾伦为什么能如此干脆的离开同伴以及爱人，他以为自己足够了解发小，如今才知道自己只是看到了雕像的一个侧面罢了。<br/>“我倒是想知道，你们对马莱的行动有什么看法了吗？”见气氛有点尴尬，利威尔不动声色地转移了话题。<br/>金发少年笃定地说：“只能按艾伦信上所说的做了，但我们会尽全力将死亡人数降到最低。另外……”他犹豫了一下，望着长官的眼睛：“你真的能忍受去配合吉克演戏吗？”<br/>利威尔感觉内心深处抽动了一下，是胎动吗，还是心痛呢？他一如既往地心平气和，只是一只手扶住肚子：“没关系，只要艾伦所做真的能为我们带来希望的话，等事成之后再收拾那家伙也不迟。”<br/>爱尔敏把小动作看在眼里，说：“如果您的身体实在不行的话也不要勉强，有我们在吉克不会放肆。”<br/>利威尔眼睫颤动了一下，果然他就是拿金发碧眼的人没辙，不愧是和埃尔文拥有同一种眼神的人，这种聪明实在是让人苦恼。<br/>“你们不必担心，我会照顾好自己，顺利生产的。”<br/>“那艾伦……”<br/>“不要告诉他。”利威尔不再理会爱尔敏，头也不回地走回了房间。</p><p>时间如疾驰的列车，利威尔尽了全力也赶不上，眼看着明明是最熟悉的爱人越来越陌生，心之间的距离也越来越远。他试探也好安抚也好，甚至是恨铁不成钢地揍他一顿也罢，他都无法从艾伦紧闭的嘴里得到任何讯息，平静的绿眼睛看不出一点过去的影子。他想起了亲人离去的那个瞬间，原来好多人都是在一瞬间长大的。<br/>他一步步走上楼梯路过会议室，里面嗡嗡的讨论声隔着厚重的门传入他的耳朵，他想起曾经他和战友们一起开作战会议的时光，一个个讨论战术不眠不休的夜晚，一次次实验过后的报告总结；一切都仿佛恍如隔世，人们向前走去，他被隔绝在原地。</p><p>午夜，失眠常与噩梦为伴。<br/>利威尔披着外套倚在床边，拉开一点窗帘，明月透亮，星辰漫天。<br/>抑制剂弥补不了他对alpha信息素的需要，即使他们贴心的把艾伦用过的枕头拿来给他当孕枕，每到那个时刻依旧是难熬万分。<br/>他摸索着，起床，下地，从抽屉里摸索出艾伦寄来的信件，摩挲一下不慎起皱的边角，打开信纸，借着月光，辨认出丝缕纹路上墨水的铁锈味。<br/>“尊敬的利威尔兵长请启：首先我为自己的不辞而别感到万分抱歉……”<br/>这小子的书法笔迹向来粗犷，书写格式也马马虎虎，以前写实验情况时没少被他教训，现如今这不也能写得有模有样了吗。<br/>那个晚上，他们结合时，他也闻到了，铁锈般的沁透身心的墨水味，清冷又引人神伤。<br/>“艾伦，为什么……”利威尔低声呢喃，信纸接住一滴清泪，紧接着腹中一阵抽痛。<br/>他掀起被褥，羊水已经破了浸湿了大半床单。<br/>阵痛悄然来袭。</p><p>利威尔被捆在床上，他除了抓紧床单咬牙用力之外什么都做不了。<br/>艾伦在他对面面无表情地，看着那个鲜血淋漓的地方，静如止水的眸子里什么都没有。<br/>你什么时候头发留着么长了，你什么时候回来的，你为什么要把大家都拉进去？！他有好多话想问，可连说话的力气都拿来生产，只有眼泪止不住地流。<br/>好痛，真的好痛，腹中的孩子恨不得将撕裂他的肚肠拆散他的骨盆，周遭泛着血腥的空气溢满他的鼻腔使他窒息，眼睛里布满血丝，那个使他落得如此下场的男人只是那样静静地看着他，或者说，是看着这幅死一般的新生。<br/>艾伦，你也想要这么生下来吗？从我的身体里？<br/>利威尔用尽最后一丝力气，发出凄厉的哭喊，随着新生儿的第一声嚎哭闭上了眼睛。</p><p>一个月后，清晨的窗边悄然降下霜露，几片枯叶顺着秋风飘落而下。<br/>利威尔正在调试新装备的带子，生产过后因为哺乳而丰满起来的腰部显然不适应修身的紧身衣裤，他皱皱眉，不得不把带子调松些。<br/>“打扰了，我可以进来吗？”话虽这么说，韩吉还是先礼后兵，推门而进。一看见摇篮里熟睡的小孩露出了姨母笑：“哎呀小公主真可爱让阿姨抱抱~~”<br/>“你可别凑那么近，洗澡了吗？别熏着她。”利威尔瞥了她一眼顺势吐槽。<br/>“从你生完孩子我可是天天洗。”枣红发女人撇撇嘴，接着她正色道：“飞艇已经准备好了，士兵们的新立体机动也适应的差不多了，我们除了等待艾伦的动作才能行动真的没有一点余地，现在看来简直就是他故意要用自己做诱饵，把我们都牢牢捏在手心里任他摆布。”<br/>“嗯，看来首当其冲的是我呢。”利威尔不置可否，他调试着胸前的护具，发育的胸部被勒得紧绷绷，他对着镜子转转身，果然产后修复势在必行。“你今天来这其实想劝我老实待在岛上吧？”<br/>“我怕你身体没恢复好……”<br/>“没关系，之前的训练我已经适应地差不多了，如果你在说身材的话，那倒是需要时间。”</p><p>“不，你完全理解错了，利威尔。”韩吉忍不住声音高了起来，看了看摇篮又压低了分贝，“我是真的担心你一去回不来了！你这么舍生忘死就没想想孩子未来的处境？”<br/>利威尔背对着她没有吭声，虽然他总是觉得身材走样了，从后面望去整个背影仍旧显得是那么的瘦小无助，他蹭蹭婴儿的脸颊，看着不自觉握着他手指的小手，沉吟良久说：“我从肮脏的烂泥坑里爬出来，拥有朋友，有了爱人和家人，已经是无比幸运了。她是我的孩子，我不会让她受苦。只是……”<br/>他抬起头，窗外已是一片明媚。<br/>“只是，我和艾伦还有些事要解决。”</p><p>重逢之日，他面无表情地看着脏兮兮的男人，灰蓝色的眸子里没有一丝光亮。<br/>铁锈般的墨水味悄然飘散。<br/>“真脏啊，艾伦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>